Screen protectors are common accessories for cellular phones. Affixing a screen protector can be an exacting and difficult task. It is often necessary to properly align the screen protector with the screen of the cellular phone. The screen protector can have an adhesive layer that can attract and/or trap contaminating particles and/or air bubbles. The improvement of screen protectors in as ongoing endeavor.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.